


Mr. Lester's Husband

by nipsu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Parenthood, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipsu/pseuds/nipsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester, a young teacher, takes his family to work and surprises his class of students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Lester's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> 4.4k words, extreme fluff

“Ok, listen up everyone!” Phil clapped his hands together and the class stopped chatting, the kids all looking his way. “Before we are watching the documentary on the cold war we still need to discuss last weeks questions. Mike, why don’t you answer the first one?” 

Phil, in school known as Mr Lester, sat down in his chair and opened his textbook. His class of 15 year olds sat before him and he smiled, he was extremely happy with the bunch of kids in this class. Over the year he had developed a strong bond with them and he went to work every day with a big smile on his face. He was a fairly young teacher, and this was the first class he got to teach at Lakeside High, where he applied after moving back to Manchester.

Phil continued and while they went through the questions he dug up his copy of an old documentary he liked to watch with his classes. Suddenly Phil’s phone buzzed and his head shot up, completely forgetting phones aren’t allowed in class, even for a teacher. 

“Sir, if we can’t use our phones in class neither can you.” Sam, a hyperactive kid who sat in front raised his hand and pointed to Phil’s phone. 

Phil laughed but opened the text anyway, “It might be from home.” Phil mumbled, meaning it might be a text from Dan. His husband always had the habit of texting Phil whenever he needed something off his chest, and unfortunately these times were mostly during Phil’s classes. 

Before Phil could read Dan’s text, Sam snatched it out of his hands and opened it, reading the text out for the entire class to hear. 

“Hi love, I just wanted to say that I love you, plus I’ve got a surprise for you when you get home… Love you!” Sam read it out with a dramatic voice and the class started wolf whistling. Feeling his cheeks turn an awful shade of red, Phil quickly grabbed his phone back before Sam could read Dan’s name. The class cheered and Phil wished he could just be invisible right now. 

“Ooooh sir! Is that a text from your wife?” A girl who liked to gossip asked and Phil almost burst out in laughter, turning even redder. He hadn’t had the courage to tell the class anything about Dan or even the fact that he was gay, just to be sure he didn’t get trouble with angry parents. He was fairly sure the kids would be okay with it if he told them, but because he had experienced trouble before he preferred not to mention it. So during all this time he had referred to Dan with ‘my partner’, or just ‘home’. 

“It’s a text from home, thanks a lot for that Sam, I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem Sir!” Sam responded and Phil laughed, quickly trying to change the subject. 

They watched the documentary in silence, and as sneaky as Phil was, he took out his phone again when he was sure no one was looking and replied to Dan’s text. 

‘What then, honey?? I can’t wait to be home either, kisses from the entire class xxx’ He typed quickly and put his phone away again, grinning widely. He ignored the few stares he got and focussed on the documentary again. 

A moment later, during a quiet part of the documentary, Phil’s phone buzzed again, and all the heads turned his way. 

“Read it! Read it!” The class chanted, after a loud protest Phil gave in and opened the text, too curious to leave it unopened until the end of class. 

“I received some exciting news today!” He read it out, but he left out the next sentence, which was a little too erotic to read aloud. Phil bit his lip and he started wondering what the news might be. Without having any certainty, his mind drifted off to the letter they were waiting for, and maybe, just maybe that could be the news. Maybe they were finally adopting a child! Phil’s heartbeat increased at the thought and he stood in front of the class with a huge grin, not caring about the weird looks that he was getting or the documentary that was still running. 

“What news sir?”

“Is she pregnant?” 

Questions were being yelled throughout the class and Phil smiled at some of the most ridiculous questions. “Well I don’t know either, that’s why h-.” Phil’s eyes opened wide and his heart skipped a beat, “h- she said it was a surprise.” Phil felt the blood rush to his face but he managed to save himself, and luckily it looked like no one had heard it. 

He tried to change the subject, and praying they didn’t notice he was starting to get pretty nervous, he played the rest of the documentary. With a sigh he looked at the clock and saw that they still had 10 minutes to go until the end, ten more minutes until he could call Dan… A kid, finally, God he hoped that was the news. They had been waiting for the confirmation letter for so long now, Phil was getting rather tired waiting for it. 

The documentary ended with a lame quote everyone laughed at, including Phil, and 5 minutes before the end of class the screen went black. Fiddling with the loose strings on his button up shirt, he tried to think of something to do until the bell rang. Julia, a girl who was sitting in the first row, turned to him and, under loud protest of Phil, started asking questions about the texts again. 

“Sir, why don’t you ever tell us about your wife?” She asked, and soon the other kids’ chatter vanished and they all looked at him again. He didn’t know what it was, but when teachers started to talk about their personal life they immediately became ten times more interesting. 

Phil smiled and looked at the floor, his hand running through his black hair. “Well, um… I guess that’s because it’s my private life and I’d like to keep that to myself.” He answered. That wasn’t completely true, he’d love to talk to them about Dan and tell them all about him, telling them how amazing he was and how much he loved him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell them. The world still wasn’t perfect and homophobia still existed. 

“You can tell us Sir, we don’t mind!” Julia and a few other girls insisted and Phil laughed again, his face becoming red again. “Maybe another time,” and with that the ball rang. “Okay guys, see you all tomorrow!” He saw the class leave quickly and when he closed the door to the classroom he took his phone out of his pocket again; ready to call Dan. 

The tube ride home seemed to be longer than normal, and Phil waited anxiously to finally get home. He couldn’t wait to hear the news, and since Dan didn’t want to tell him over the phone he still had no clue, silently hoping it was indeed the adoption form. With a pouncing heart he ran home and with shaking hands he fiddled with the key of their house. 

When he opened the door he was greeted with a crying Dan who flung around his neck. “We are going to be parents!” He shouted, and Phil’s world stood still for at least ten seconds. Parents. “Phil, I got the letter, it’s really true!” Tears were streaming down Dan’s face and he waved with a thick paper, still holding Phil in a tight grip. 

“O-Oh my god!” Phil could barely move his arms to wrap themselves around Dan, and he stared at the letter still not believing it. “P-Parents. Let me see, oh my god D-Dan! We are going to have a kid!” Tears stung the corners of Phil’s eyes and within seconds he was crying too. The two read the entire paper again and again, still not believing this was really happening. They had been waiting for this moment for almost a year and now that it was finally confirmed, it was hard do believe. 

“I-I need to call everyone.” Phil rushed to the phone and they spent the rest of the evening calling up everyone to tell them the wonderful news. They forgot to cook dinner and eventually fell asleep on the couch, tightly embraced and both holding an empty glass of champagne. 

The next day Phil was barely on time for the tube, and with all the news buzzing through his head he ran towards the school where almost all of the students were already inside. 

“Sir! Sir! Tell us about the news!” The questions started before Phil could even sit down in his chair, and he grinned wide. Yesterday’s news might just be the best news he had heard in a long time. Well, except that time Dan agreed to marry him, of course. But it stood proudly in second place. 

“Do you want me to tell you? Are you sure you can handle that?” He teased, his voice slightly shaking, and he smiled even wider. He was extremely happy and he actually couldn’t wait to tell them he was becoming a father. The class nodded frantically and basically begged him to tell them, so he sat down on his table and started telling his story, and he hoped his tongue wouldn’t slip. 

“Well, when I got home yesterday there was indeed some very good news. And… Oh, how do I tell you guys this…” Phil scratched his forehead and looked at the class again, his smile unable to leave his face. “I’m going to be a father!” 

The entire class started applauding loudly and they congratulated him, Phil’s smile couldn’t possible be wider and he felt tears of happiness in the corners of his eyes. “Congratulations sir!” The children wanted to hear more, but Phil was afraid of using ‘he’ instead of ‘she’ again and refused to tell more about it, much to the disappointment of the entire class. 

When he got home later that day he and Dan went out to dinner, to properly celebrate the good news. Phil told Dan he wanted to tell the class about him when the baby was there, he couldn’t pretend anymore and he hated hiding. They just needed to wait for the best time to tell it, and Phil believed that time was finally here. 

A few months later Dan and Phil’s household was expanded by a very tiny Bo-Liang. He was the sweetest child in the entire world and even though he didn’t look one bit like Dan or Phil, he was part of their tiny family. Bo was 3 years old and born with a fatal heart disease. His parents died in a traffic incident and the orphanage couldn’t afford to pay for the much needed surgery. They were almost going to give up on him, until Dan and Phil’s offer got through. Because of Dan and Phil’s adoption they were able to do the surgery that saved his life, and now the very healthy baby boy from Beijing was part of their family. 

Phil was able to get a few weeks free from work to take care of him, and after those few weeks Phil sometimes forgot he wasn’t Bo’s real father. They spend every hour together and it felt like he had always been a part of their family, much to their surprise. Of course Bo had nightmares about his life back in China sometimes, but after three weeks of intense family bonding Phil was already called Papa and Dan was a Daddy. 

Today was the first Monday of May and Phil had to get back to work again, so he got up early and much to his surprise Dan and Bo were already up. Dan was in the kitchen baking some pancakes and Bo sat at the table with some stickers and a piece of paper. “Hey gorgeous.” Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed his cheek, holding him tight. Dan turned around in his arms and gave him a proper kiss, cupping his cheeks with his hands. “Good morning.” He giggled, and went back to baking. “Bo is in the living room, you might want to watch him for a bit cause he likes to decorate not only the paper, but also the entire table.” Dan smiled and Phil walked over to the table, but there was no Bo to be seen. 

“Bo? Where are you sweetheart?” Phil called, and he heard a giggle coming from around the corner. “B-Bo! Not on the piano darling…” Phil rushed over to him and squatted next to him, trying to peel the tiny elephant sticker off. “There you go.” He gently placed the sticker on Bo’s forehead and received a loud giggle from the boy. He picked him up from the floor and held him fight, their noses nuzzling together. “Are you excited to see the school?” Phil asked Bo, and Bo nodded, probably not entirely sure what it meant, but he was excited anyway. 

When Dan and Phil first got him they were surprised by the immense amounts of energy the boy had, and still has, and sometimes going to bed early wasn’t at all necessary. Today Phil was taking Dan and Bo to school with him, to meet the kids and to finally tell them he didn’t have a wife. He was tired of hearing himself use the word ‘she’ and he wanted nothing more than to finally tell them about his Dan. And as it was ‘bring you kid to work’-day he had a fairly good excuse to tell them about Dan and Bo. 

They got on the tube after breakfast and Bo sat on Phil’s lap, playing with the cords on his small dinosaur jacket. The elephant sticker was gone after Dan spotted it, and much to Bo’s dislike Phil had peeled it off again. While they waited for the tube to get there Phil was a tiny bit nervous, of course. He had no idea how the kids would take this news. Even though he had tried to use the word ‘my partner’ as much as possible, he was convinced everyone was expecting Phil to bring a woman with him and her new born son, not his husband and their 3 year old adopted kid. 

Dan stroked his back and tried to calm him down as they walked towards the school, where he could already see some other teachers and their kids. He swallowed and entered the school, Bo clutching his hand tightly. Miss Peterson greeted him, and Bo waved at her, making her smile. 

“Hi Phil.” She said, and he smiled back. She gave Dan a confusing look and it looked like she didn’t quite know if they were together or not. Eventually Dan stepped forward and stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Dan. I’m Phil’s husband.” Phil let out a nervous laugh but Miss Peterson smiled widely and greeted Dan also. “I’m very pleased to meet you, Dan, I’m Susan.”

As Dan and Phil walked further to Phil’s classroom Miss Peterson glanced at them again, smiling. With a slow pace and an almost running Bo in between them they walked towards the classroom, and Phil had to admit his heart was pouncing like crazy. He shouldn’t be so nervous, he thought to himself, but he couldn’t help it. Just as that time when he had to tell his parents he was dating Dan, this was also a very hard thing for him to do. 

“Okay, I’m entering first, if that’s okay. Just to greet everyone and then I’ll call you and Bo.” Phil told Dan with a shaking voice as they approached the class, and Dan nodded. Dan quickly pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug and he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Phil opened the door to the classroom and was greeted with 25 smiling faces, all of them fully expecting to see two more faces besides their teachers’. “Hi everyone, I’m back!” Phil dropped his bag next to his desk and he smiled at his students. 

“Hi Mr Lester! Where are they?” Sam almost bounced out of his chair as he asked it, and everyone glanced at the door. Phil laughed at their impatience, “They will be here any minute.” He replied, hoping Dan could also hear that through the door. The kids whined and pouted at their teacher, but he didn’t give in. 

“Okay, since I’m back I first want to see where we are in the new chapter, do you all have your textbook?” He asked, and everyone grabbed his or her books with a sigh. “Good, let’s do some-“ Before Phil could finish his sentence; the door was being pushed open slightly. Everyone glanced at the door and some of the kids in the back stood up to see it better. A tiny black head of hair appeared in the doorway. 

Bo opened the door and without a trace of Dan he ran towards Phil, tugging at his jeans. “Hi, what are you doing here?” Phil asked Bo and he carefully picked him up to hold him close. The class exchanged some confused looks, they clearly expected a tiny baby and not little Bo, but after they saw him they all smiled at him in endearment and some girls covered their mouths with their hands to contain themselves. 

“Everyone, this is Bo-Liang, he’s three years old and from Beijing. He is adopted, as you probably already saw, and he is absolutely the sweetest kid ever.” Phil told the class and they all smiled, still looking at Bo. 

“Bo, say hi!” Phil gave a quick wave to the class and Bo did the same, shyly covering his face with his other hand. Phil giggled and held him closer, kissing his cheek. As a response the class awww’d in unison and Phil smiled at them. 

Bo was a little scared by all the big kids and he hid his face in Phil’s neck, his little cheeks flushing red. ‘Papa,” he whispered, “where is daddy?” 

“Daddy? I’m right here-“ Phil responded, but he obviously knew that was not what Bo meant. “Oh, you mean Daddy.” He finally said, and the class gave him curious looks. “Well, maybe Daddy is outside, do you want to get him?” Phil put Bo on the floor again and he walked to the open door with tiny steps. 

As they waited Phil was almost too afraid to look at the students, who stared at him and the door with very, very confused faces. Finally, the door swung open again and Bo wobbled in, Dan right behind him. Bo tugged on Phil’s jeans and Phil picked him up again. Dan leaned against the doorpost and looked at Phil. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Dan asked, a playful grin on his face. Phil swallowed and let out a nervous laugh that was way higher than intended. 

“Right, um… This is Dan, and yeah, you can figure out the rest for yourselves.” Phil felt himself turn the most awful shade of red he imagined possible and looked at the students. Most of them stared at him and Dan and then back to him with raised eyebrows and a smile on their faces, and some girls in the back already had their phones out and were frantically texting probably everyone in this fucking school. Phil chuckled and held Bo closer, stroking his back. 

“So you’re his wife?” Sam asked, pointing at Dan. 

Dan let out a laugh and walked towards Phil, nudging his side. “Yes, although I probably don’t qualify as a woman.” He grinned and winked at Sam. The whole class laughed and Phil let out a breath, incredibly relieved they were taking this so well. Just as Phil wanted to say some more, Bo interrupted them again by letting go of Phil’s neck and leaning over to Dan, almost falling down. 

“Daddy!” He squealed, and Dan carefully took him from Phil, stroking his little hairs. “What is it sweetie?” He asked Bo, and Bo’s face turned red. Dan stoked Bo’s cheek as he was trying to say something, but instead of that his cheeks flushed even redder and some tears were falling down his cheeks. Dan crooked his nose and sniffed, looking up at Phil with big eyes. “Oh no…” He whispered and Phil immediately understood. 

“Do we have an emergency?” He asked, and he brought his face closer to Dan’s, the class completely in awe. 

Dan nodded and brought his mouth to Phil’s ear. “We have clean pants with us right?” He whispered, not wanting the whole class to hear them. Phil nodded and without even realising he did it, he brushed Dan’s fringe out of his face. He could hear various squeals from the class but he didn’t mind, not anymore. 

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Dan quickly waved at the class and rushed out of the room, grabbing their backpack. He walked away looking for the first toilet and Phil watched him, a big smile appearing on his face. 

“Mr Lester, why didn’t you tell?” Someone asked and the kids were all dying to know more about Dan, of course. Phil sat down on his desk and sighed, he didn’t have a choice but to tell them now. 

“Because… I guess just because I was afraid.” He said, he couldn’t lie to his class, he just couldn’t. 

“Sir we would never hate you. Certainly not because of this, Dan is really nice and Bo is so cute.” One of the girls in the back said and Phil smiled, he was so happy they accepted him. Phil nodded slowly and wondered when Dan was coming back, he couldn’t do this without him. 

“Tell us more! I want to know everything!” People were bouncing up and down their chairs and Phil took a deep breath. With a bunch of 15 year olds you couldn’t avoid these questions, no matter how hard you tried. 

“Well, Dan is my husband, he and I met about 11 years ago and we’ve been together since then. We got married this august, as you all know,” The class nodded and couldn’t’ take their eyes off Phil. “and about a month ago we officially became parents, which was really scary, but turned out to be the best thing that ever happened.” 

All the students approved and as Phil told them more about his and Dan’s life, finally able to do so, Dan returned with Bo next to him. As soon as the little boy walked into the class, Phil lost all the attention and all heads were turned to Bo again. Bo put one hand in his mouth and stared open mouthed at the students, and Phil giggled. “He likes you all.”

When Bo heard his father’s voice, he turned around and walked over to Phil with tiny little steps, hugging Phil’s leg tightly when he reached him. “Hello, little one.” Phil picked him up again and Dan looked at them with big eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Mr Lester’s husband?” A boy asked, and Dan laughed. 

“You can call me Dan.” 

“S-Sure, what’s the sweetest thing Mr Lester ever did for you?” The boy’s voice came from the back of the class and while Dan thought about the question, he sat down next to Phil on his desk. 

“Well, I suppose that was 3 years ago, when we were already dating but Phil still asked me out by writing a letter. He told me to come to the London Eye, so I did, and he was waiting there for me, a bouquet of red roses with him. And on the very top of the Ferris wheel, you were so scared honey, he proposed to me. That still is one of the best moments of my life.” Dan was grinning from ear to ear and his brown eyes were fixed on Phil, who was blushing furiously. 

“I wasn’t scared!” Phil laughed and patted little Bo on his back. 

“Oh yes you were, you were trembling like a leaf.” Dan replied. Whispering, he added; “But I still love you.”

Phil blushed again and was tempted to hide his face in the crook of Dan’s neck, but decided against it. If the class already couldn’t take Bo’s adorableness, they would probably faint when seeing their teacher act like this. Phil checked his watch and stood up from his desk, handing a sleepy Bo to Dan. “I think Bo needs his nap, guys.” He announced, and the students whined, wanting them to stay. But Dan nodded and waved at the class. 

“What about a goodbye kiss?” Some people screamed, and Phil laughed. “We will kiss if you all finish your homework in 3 minutes.” He had never seen a class so motivated. 

Phil walked Dan out of the classroom, and he stepped outside with him. “This went well, right?” When he first stepped into his classroom today he had been so nervous, and now that it was all over, it hadn’t been so bad at all. “It went fine, don’t worry.” Dan assured, and they exchanged a smile. After Dan had picked up his bag he turned around to leave, but Phil turned him around. 

“They’re right, what about a goodbye kiss?” He asked, a grin on his face. Dan smiled and leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. When Dan broke the kiss he pecked Phil on his lips one last time, but his eyes landed on the movement behind his husband. He leaned to the left to see it better, and not surprisingly, about half of the students were in the doorway. The blood rushed to Dan’s face and he bit his bottom lip, quickly waving at Phil and pretending he hadn’t seen a thing. He turned around, a sleeping Bo on his shoulder, and before he turned the corner he glanced quickly at Phil again. He was still looking, a wide smile on his face, and Phil waved. 

Phil took a deep breath as soon as Dan had turned the corner, and he sighed. He had never known it was possible to love someone like he loved Dan. With a smile still on his face, he turned around to check on his students again, but he found them all standing behind him. 

“Hey! What did I say about doing your homework?” He said, but he laughed while he said it. Laughing and screaming, the class returned to their chairs, and Phil sat down behind his desk again. He grabbed his book and saw that a girl, Stacey, had raised her hand. 

“Yes, Stacey?” Phil asked, and smiled at her. 

“Sir, you look happy.” She said, and Phil was silent for a little while. It was weird, all this time he wanted nothing more than to be happy, and finally he didn’t have to think about it anymore. 

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really enjoyed writing this :) you can find me on tumblr: philipsenpai.tumblr.com where i post my other work and art


End file.
